1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cameras and camera data display devices, particularly the type of cameras and devices which exhibit camera settings, computed values, and ambient conditions, in such places as a camera viewfinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various known cameras and devices display exposure times, either computed or set, to a photographer, by means of an ammeter or LEDs. However, such known exposure display devices merely present the set or computed exposure time (shutter speed), but fail to indicate the progress of the exposure on a continuous basis, so that during the exposure it is remarkably difficult not only for an inexperienced photographer but also for an experienced one to know about how long the film is still to be exposed, in case for example of the night photography. Thus, photographers taking night pictures at long time exposures are able to determine the proper shutter time, or the progress of an existing exposure only on the basis of their experience. Consequently, both inexperienced and experienced photographers find great difficulty in obtaining properly exposed pictures.
In known devices, the displays are easily viewable in bright ambient light. However, when the light is dim, it is often difficult for the photographer to discern the displays. Systems for illuminating such displays have in the past been wasteful of battery power, which is a scarce resource in a small camera.
An object of the invention is to overcome these disadvantages of the prior art.